


Train

by Imm (Immense)



Series: OsaHina In Love [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feelings, Honesty, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immense/pseuds/Imm
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Series: OsaHina In Love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649770
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Train

Another hour passed and Osamu is taking Hinata to the train station. 

"Miya-san? Aren't you gonna say something?" Hinata asked while they are still in the cab and driving to the train station.

"No. I don't think I have something to ask." Osamu doesn't look at Hinata and rather looking at the trees and sky. There wasn't a lot of houses near the train station. 

"You don't seem okay." honestly said by Hinata.

"Well maybe just because I wanna go home to Hyodo now." He answered back. 

Hinata paused for a while. He wondered what to say to Osamu before they could get to the train station. He pats weakly on his bag whike thinking and then he looked back at Osamu who is still avoiding his eyes. 

"You going back to Hyodo then." 

"Yeah. At least with my brother. Its like that I have friends. I'm not the friendly type anyways." Osamu sighed and checked on his phine just to see his brother sent a text message of himself eating udon. 

"Uhm--" 

The car stopped. 

"We're here." Osamu unlocks the door and unloads himself and taking his heavy backpack from the back. 

Hinata fails to say what he wants again. He follows Osamu and buying tickets to their hometowns. 

"Miya-san." Hinata calls for Osamu but he intentionally ignores him and kept walking to the train side where it will lead to his hometown. 

"Osamu-kun!" Hinata can't take it anymore. He shiuts out his name and runs to him. "Don't ignore me!" 

Osamu thought twice what to do. If he keeps walking Hinata won't stop chasing him and if he does then the results won't even change. 

"What?" Osamu asked as he looked at Hinata. 

"Do you like me?" Hinata shyly asked and nodding. 

Osamu looked at the nodding Hinata and his mood didn't change. 

"I don--"

"Cuz I do like you." Osamu's eyelids opened wider. This must be a dream, he thought. "I am just too shy to say it because I am a boy. And I also thought you are into girls. When we woke up earlier, I loved the feeling of your warmth and the scent of your hair. Your skin is soft and your face is so handsome." Hinata is blushing. 

"Then why did you pretend?" Osamu asked after a few seconds. 

"Because. . . I am scared. I never knew what it is like to have a boyfriend." Hinata shrugs his shoulders. "I mean yeah I look different in the past night but then it is also the other side of me that wants to say how flustered I am everytime you text me and tell me how good and how supportive you are for all my games and moves in life. Way back when we lost to Dateko, when Natsu and I fought that made her run away from home and that one night where I fell in love with someone and I got rejected. You were there, and you were the one who I look on now." Hinata finally speaks the truth. 

"I am just afraid to tell you that is all." He added. "I guess I said things too much. And I know you won't talk to me after this." He sighed weakly and turned around. "Thanks for everything." 

Osamu didn't feel the shed of tear out his right eye and he embraces Hinata from behind before he could take the second step away. 

"Wait!" Osamu spoke hoarse. "Don't go. Please stay with me." Osamu can't take it anymore. He cannot hide, reject or deny it over again. This should end!

"Shouyou. I love you so much! I love you so much that what you said earlier really broke my heart." 

Finally, Hinata can breathe with ease. He relieved to hear the truth. 

"That day I laid eyes on you, I already fell in love. Not because you love food but because you are Hinata Shouyou! You are you. Its what made me fall for you all over." Hinata turns around and seeing Osamu's face filled with falling tears. It was a different side. The usual Osamu face he sees everytime they meet seems gone. 

"You are a fun person where the sun don't shine because you are my sunshine! You always make me feel happy and funny and wanting and great and crazy and-- love. I love you even you are short, even you are a man, even if you lose, even if you fail, even if you love another-- mm!" 

Hinata made the first move again. He kissed Osamu as he pulls his jacket and reach his soft lips with a pinch taste of orange juice powder he drank earlier. 

"Y-Y-Yo-You're a-- good. . . kisser." Osamu swallowed. 

Hinata chuckled and tasted that orange powder left. He also jumped on Osamu and locks his legs around the taller lad. He pecks another to the chin and grins. 

"The next trip to Miyagi will be in two hours." 

"Oh shoot your--" Hinata hushes Osamu. "But--"

"Instead of thinking of what just happened, how about we go out today instead. We are in Tokyo anyways." Hinata proposed an idea.

"A date?" 

"Yeah! You got more money anyways right?"

Osamu shuddered. 

"I have to pay for it all?" He somehow asked with a slight fluffy opposing tone. 

"I will pay for your ticket home right now then." Hinata threatens with half lidded eyes.

"Okay okay! I will! I wanna go out with you now!" Hinata kissed Osamu's lips again. 

"Uck! Can you two get a room?" Atsumu is actually gonna jumpscare the two but seeing the lips together disgusted him. 

"Or maybe play volleybal?" Hinata asked. 

"I will to--" 

Osamu smacks Atsumu's face away.

"I will toss for you!" He quickly says. 

"Hey! What do you think you're--" 

He smacks Atsumu again. 

"Hey I'm your bro--" 

And again.

"Don't you pity your brother or-- is he okay?" Hinata asks.

"Okay okay! You toss for him! I will toss for hi next time. Just let me go!" Atsumu begs for mercy. 


End file.
